Un collège de malheur
by Hawk's eye
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive qui on s'occupe de ce qui ne nos regard pas ! Roy est au collège et lui et se amis s'occupent de pliens de chose qui ne les regard pas ! Ma première fic !
1. Chapter 1 : C'est quoi un collège ?

**Diclamer : fullmetal alchemist n'est pas à moi du tout ! Dommage ! Mais si ça avait était le cas, personne n'aurais voulut écrire de fic dessus car ils auraient tous trouver ça nul lol !**

**chapitre 1 : c'est quoi un collège ?**

Un garçon se réveilla. Mécontent, il frappa son pauvre réveil d'un coup de poing peu énergétique. Il faut dire que ce garçon s'était encore coucher à minuit la veille.

Sa mère vint le réveiller :

-Roy, Roy ! Heu...Roy tu t'es rendormi !

-...

- Roy!

-...

- Roy réveille-toi!

-...

Sans plus attendre, elle le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Enfin de retour parmi nous, il passa dans sa salle de bain pour se mettre un peu d'eau sur sa face endormie. Sa mère l'appela pour le prévenir que le petit déjeuner était près.

- Yarrive moman...attend 2 sgonde...

- Ok ! Deux secondes mais il faut que tu te dépêches mon grand !

Roy, (car c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa mère, son père et sa petite soeur, toujours aussi insupportable.

- Roy, t'es à la bourre ! Toi tu commences à 8h30 et moi à 9heures ! Et tu t'es levé en même temps que moi ! Hi, hi, hi ! T'es trop nul !

- Mais ferme ta gueule petite conne !

- Maman !

- Roy !

- Quoi !

- Arrête !

- Arrête quoi !

- Arrête d'embêter ta petite soeur !

- D'accord ! Mais c'est elle qui me fait chier depuis tout à l'heure !

Après un petit déjeuner avec sa " charmante famille ", Roy retourna dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Il enfila un baggy en prenant soin de bien laisser dépasser son boxer, ainsi qu'un T-shirt avec une belle tête de mort dessus. Il alla se coiffer, se parfumer (Hé oui ! à l'eau de Cologne)

Après quelque temps, il prit son sac et descendit les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où il rencontra son fidèle ami " Maes " qui le salua avec une petite tape amical dans le dos.

- Alors, ça va ?

- Bah wai...

- Wai...

- Quoi ?

- T'as l'air surtout très fatiguer.

- Wai... Hier, j'ai regardé la télé jusqu'à minuit et après j'avais du mal à m'endormir... Le comble du comble...

Le car arriva et les deux copains rentrèrent dedans, au passage, ils dirent bonjour à leurs amis.

Le premier jour du printemps... De belles fleurs avaient poussé ici et là, des oiseaux chantaient, de l'herbe douce et bien verte ce faisait déguster par de beaux chevaux, galopant dans de grand près. Des petits poulains suivaient leur mère, ils admiraient ce beau soleil du matin. La rosée qui formait de belles étincelles sur les feuilles des arbres et sur les toiles d'araignées ce qui leur donnaient l'impression d'être de longs files d'or. (Ma prof de français serait contente... Mais pas pour l'orthographe lol)

Bien sur... pour prendre le temps de regarder ce beau et émouvant spectacle, il fallait être attentif et pour être attentif... Il faut tout simplement prendre son temps et ne pas aller trop vite. Pourquoi vouloir aller trop vite ? Quoi que soit dit-en passant : " Il vaut mieux savoir admirer les belles choses que vouloir être adulte trop tôt". Mais au collège, les enfants voulaient devenir des adultes trop tôt... Mais certains n'avaient vraiment pas la même mentalité que les autre. Toutes ces personnes doivent être respectées car il est plus facile de copier les autre de peur de s'égarer de la troupe que de construire les choses par soi même avec nos fautes, nos faiblesses, nos craintes, nos joies et nos forces. Ceux qui arrivent à faire ça sont les plus respectables du monde. (Mais je devient vraiment poète moi lol)

Dans cette belle campagne il n'y avait pas de collège, juste quelques écoles primaires peu peuplées. Donc l'on devait prendre le car pour aller en vile, là où tous le monde étaient. Comme si tous nos bonheurs étaient au près des animaux et de la nature. Le car s'arrêta enfin en faisant au passage bruit vec bien des décibels.

Notre Roy et notre Maes allèrent dans le collège, ils dirent bonjour au passage à quelques prof passant par là (pour être polis) Il aperçurent Van Canet et son ami Yondaime. Van Canet était le meilleur ami à Yondaime, on les appelaient : " les coiffures d'enfers ". Il faut dire que Van avait de longs cheveux vert coiffés en palmier, ( tien,tien...) et que Yondaime donnait l'impression que son coiffeur était en tôle : 2 longues mèches blonde devant et les cheveux en pics derrière.

Ils virent Enriqué et Nic qui virent à leur rencontre (de Van et Yondaime) le quatuor des quatre beaux gosses était réuni : Van, Yondaime, Nic et Enriqué. Ils étaient très populaires, tous comme Roy et ses amis. Roy était aussi un des plus gosse de tous le collège mais il ne faisait pas parti du quatuor car il n'était pas très ami avec eux, ils s'entendaient bien c'est tout.

Roy vit une jeune fille blonde aux yeux noisette, au teint pale, aux joues rose, ses yeux avaient tous du faucon. Elle faisait parti du genre de personne que l'on doit respecter coûte que coûte dans sa vie minable... Mais qui est-ce ? Roy ne le savait pas... Elle était nouvelle...Mais il contais bien savoir qui c'est...

**Voilà, voilà ! Le fin du chapitre de ma première fic ! Dites moi si je dois continuer !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mais qui estu Marina ?

**chapitre 2 : " mais qui es-tu Marina**

**L**a cloche retentit dans toute la coure du collège, Roy et ses amis rejoignèrent le rand de leur classe ( **bon...je fais comm dans mon collège avec les même profs que dans mon collège lol )** il étaient en 4 ème E, avec comme prof principal : " M.Dufeu. **( c'était mon prof principal de cette année lol les pauvres ! )** Il attendaient leur prof de physique " Mme Shuppe ( **rigolez pas, c'était une de mes profs pref de cette année avec Thiebot ).**

Roy appèrçut alors la jeune fille blonde de la dernière fois dans leur rand, il en conclut qu'elle allai être dans leur classe. Van jouais avec ses longs cheveux verts, Yondaime lui demanda :

- Dit mec ! T'as fais tes exos de physique ?

- Bah non idiot ! Tu sais bien que cette pouf de dante me donne toujours des missions !

- Ha oui c'est vrai ! Alor tu n'as qu'a les faire maintenant et me les filé pour que je recopie !

- Non ! Attend ! Je demande aux autres...Nic t'as fais tes exos ?

- Nan !

- Enrique, t'as fais tes exos ?

- Nan !

- Merde !

Alors le regard de Van se posa sur Roy, il réféchit puis vint à sa recontre :

- Salut Roy ! t'as fais tes exos ?

- De physique ?

- Oui !

- Bah oui ! T'as fais ce des Maths ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Car je l'ai est pas fais !

- Bah je demanderai à Nic car il les a fait !

- Ok !

- alors tu me les files ?

- Wai tien !

- VOUS ! TOUS EN RAND ! VAN ! TU FAIS QUOI ?

- Heu...

- Heu ?

- Je...m'entrene à recopier l'écriture de Roy !

- Tu te moque de moi !

- Bah non madame...

- Arrêt de répondre !

- daccord !

- J'ai dit quoi ?

- A quel moment ?

- Bon tu arrêt tous de suite ça et tu me passe ton carnet de corresondence !

- Pourquoi !

- Bon ! Tu veux encore une colle ?

- Bon non !

- Alors tu te calme tous de suite !

- Ok !

- Arrêt !

- De quoi ?

- De te prendre pour le plus fort !

- Bah je suis sur que je vous bat en force mais bon...

- Bon ton carnet !

- Oui,oui !

- Alors ?

-...

- J'attend !

-...

- Oh !

- ...

- Tu vas te dépécher ?

- Je le retrouve pas !

- Collé ! Bon o y va !

Envy, car vous avez sans doute compris que c'éait lui van Canet, était au collège car il se faisait chier. Il est aller à l'école, au collège et il avais bien lintession d'aller au liçée puis à la fac ! Quand on demander à voir ses parents, il inventé qu'ils étaient divorcés et qu'il ne pouvaient pas venir enssemble et il prenait l'appenrence de l'un d'eux.

Il avait toujours été avec Yondaime et Roy, ainsi que Meas.

Mme shuppe ( ou shuppe-sensei ) engueula Envy encore une fois et alla s'ascoire. Roy fit un avion en papier il l'envoya vers le devant de la classe ( je sai ça ne se dit pas ) il aterissa sur le bureau de Marina Ben, une fille plutôt mignone avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclets et de beaux yeux bleus. Mais elle ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer dans ce collège car elle était hyper sensible.

Elle ouvra l'avion en papier dans lequel était écrit avec une jolie écriture dentique à celle de Roy : " _Je t'aime ma puce, tu es belle comme une colombe " _avec comme signature_ " Royounet"_. Elle sourrirs car elle était amoureuse de ce dernier puis comme pour guacher cette joie énorme un utre avion arriva sur sa table avec marquer dessus : _" Non mais je rigole ! T'es trop conne "_

Marina avais très envie de pleurer. roy tous comme Envy, Nic, Enrique, Meas tet pleins d'autres l'emmerdaient tout le temps, le faite quelle soi si susceptible les amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Roy qui en avais mare du cour de physique, sortis en douce un mangas " last exile " ils regarda autour de lui et vit avec surprise qu'il n'y avais plus personne car tous les autre étaient partis dans le labo. Vite, il sortit et parvint à retrouver les autres avant leur arriver.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublier son mangas dans la classe et qu'il ne pourras donc pas le lire dans le labo, il désespéra et demanda à sa prof :

- J'ai oublié un trucs dans la classe, je peux aller le chercher ?

- Mais oui mon petit Roy ! Mais fais vit !

Roy courras dans les couloirs pour aller chercher au plus vite son mangas, il avait de la chance que la prof l'aime bien ! Mais quelle chance ! Il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi ! Il attendit une petite voie provenant d'un placard à baller, il prit peur et partit en courant ( **et oui c'est qu'un lâche ! )**

Il fit demi tour et s'approcha du placard. Il attendit faiblement :

- Toi petit con, tu vas me dire où se trouve Envy et tu vas ouvrir ce placard avant que je ne t'éclate la gueule car je vient de m'apercevoir qu'il ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur.

Notre Roy toujours aussi trouillard, ouvra de peur de se faire éclater le gueule, quand il eu ouvrit, il vit une grande femme toute vêtue de noir. Avec un beau tatouage sur le sternum marqué du signe de l'ouroboros.

**La suite ? Hahaha ! Qui a dit ça ? C à une condition ! lol reveiws !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cantinier

Bon bah voilà le chapitre 3 qui sera plus long que les 2 autres et peut être mieu !

Merci pour tout ! Désolé pour les fautes d'othographe et fautes de frape comme a seconde ( sgond ) et d'autres !

Donc fullmetal alchemist n'est toujours pa à moi ! lol Dommmage pour moi mais heureusement pour vous !

Bon la suite ! Chapitre 3 : Cantinier !

_Donc……dans une classe de 4ème, une prof était sur le point de punir encore une fois Van Canet quuand il fut sauver par le guongue ! Roy Mustang ouvrit la porte sans frapper et rentra sans rien dire sous le regard de ses camarades et de leur prof. Il était accompagnier d'une belle femme avec une robe noire et de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. _

_Qui ètes-vous ?_

_Bonjour…..Je m'appelle Lust ! Je vient chercher le petit Canet !_

_Lust ?_

_Oui !_

_Serieux ?_

_Oui !_

_Ha….heu….._

_Un problème ?_

_Non,non ! Bon bah…vous n'ètes pas la mère de Van ?_

_Non ! Sa sœur !_

_Ok…bah Van…Va s'y !_

_Oui, oui madame !_

_Envy fit des yeux ascassins à Lust, comment avait-elle su ? Et our Van ? Comment savait-elle qu'il se faisait apperler ainsi ? il regarda ses amis et put voir que Yondaime avait mit un chewing-gum sous sa table, Nicque ( je m'était tromper dans l'orthographe, c pas Nic lol lol ) et Enriqué ouaient au morpion. Il regadra Roy qui ne faisait rie, d'autre que matter le cul de Riza Hawkeye la nouvelle de la classe. Il soufla… que des cons, de sales gamins (ça veux rien dit ! ) et en plus le chose qui le déranger le plus au collège n'était rien d'autre que de devoir obéire à des prof plus petit que lui._

_Rah le bole du collège mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour s'occuper le pauvre Vanou. Il partit avec Lust et arriver dans les couloirs il s'anguela avec Lust et Riza demanda à la prof si elle pouvais aller aux toilettes. Quelques secondes plus tard elle croisa Envy et Lust et adressa un sourrire à Envy ( bon pour votre information Lust n'est pas cansé être avec Envy elle ne devait pas être né mais ce n'est pas la même Lust ) _

Envy regarda Riza partire aux toilettes et il remarqua quelle avait un sacret beau cul. Il roujit et se fit prendre une baffe par Lust qui lui dit :

Bon Vanou vut que c'est comme ça que t'as appeler la jeune fille qui est aller frapper à la porte de chez Dante pour te voir.

Merde ! De toute façon je voulais la plaquer cette conne !

Il ne faut pas appeler une femme comme ça !

Oki Lust ! Et comment tu as su pour le collège ?

Et bien elle m'a dit que vous,vous ètes rancontrer au collège et quet tu es le meilleur pour….tous ce qu'il y a à faire dans un lit ou… autre part…..

Oki !

Arrêt ça !

ca quoi !

_Tes oki de mes 2 !_

_Oki !_

_Arrêt ça !_

_Si non quoi ?_

_Si non ça ! Lust gifla Envy qui là tabassa._

_Après quelques heures de cour Envy et Lust ce séparèrent, mais l'heures d'aller manger sonna. Les élèves sortirent de leur classe pour aller se préticiper sur la cour. Riza qui n'avait pas encore d'ami marcha d'un pas lent mais heureusement, Envy arriva et lui proposa d'aller manger avec eux Roy lui lança des regards meurtriers, depuis toujours ils ont étaienr rivales et là Roy là voulait plus que tout au monde ! _

_Pendant le repas il vit Riza rigoler avec Van, donner sa crèpe au fromage à Yondaime, discuter de flingues avec Enriqué, parler de chanson avec Nique et là il eut vraiment Envy ( merde, je me suis gourer lol donc c « Envie » et pas envy lol ! olol ) de taper le pauvre Envy, il serra les poingts sa petite copine actuelle le regarder puis cette fausses blonde de mes deux lui dit : _

_Royounet chery, tu as un blème mon amour ?_

_Mais non ! Ferme tas gueule toi ! Tin, boufe ma crèpe au frommage, elle est dégueulasse ! _

_Un problème Roy ?_

_Roy regarda derière lui, il y avait un pion du self qui l'avait entendu dire que la boufe n'avait rien d'une boufe, que le poissons n'avait pas le guoût de poisons mais de jambon fumer avarier, que la viande avait un goût de fruits de mer et pleins d'autre coneries ( vrai pour temps ) _

_Bon j'en ai marre de toi, tu vas faire la cuisine si tu veux !_

_M'en fou ça va être meilleurs ! vous ètes une grosse conne hyper moche et votre cul est comparable au cul d'une vache ! Vous ètes le meuf la plus moche de ce collège ! ( bon bah….le pionts de la cour son les même que dans mon collège mais pas ceux du self ) _

Tout le monde rigolaient sauf Riza qui observait Roy sans rien dire, bon petasse, t'as beau être mignone mais tu me regard pas comme ça salope ! Tu rigole ou tu te casse ! bordel ! Je pensse à quoi !

en plus vous ètes moche ! Conasse ! petasse ! Idiote !

He ! Tu te calme Roy ! tu vas prendre cette serpière !

Non connasse !

Bon tu c-vas être coller !

La boufe ellle est dégueu !

Encore autre chose ?

Oui ! Vous avez pisser dans votre bène !

Les autre se mirent tous à rigoler. Roy e finit avec 12 heures de cour, punission : laver le self tout les matin avant la sonerie ( ce qui veut dire qu'il devait arriver 2 heures plus tôt ) plus nétoyer le self après chaques repas, metttre un filet sur la tête et servire les autres. Il rigoler quand il y avait les autres mais quand il était seul, il se faisait bien chier !

Il regarda les élèves qui venaint se faire servire et quand ce fut à Envy il lui demana le plus gentillement qu'il puisse :

Salut Envy espese de con…eux désolé….tu veux quoi ?

Je sai pas moi….de toute façon….tout est déguelasse !

Oui je sai bien….goûte les frites et le poissons !

Il est bon le poisson ,

Oui,oui ! Il a une drole de couleur mais il est pas mal !

Dit donc Roy…..t'as une drôle de couleur ça va pas ?

J'ai dut guouter tous les plats !

Mon pauvre !

Wai,wai ! ( xD )

Bon bah….. alors du poisson et des frites mais grouille toi….ya Rizou qui attend !

Rizou !

Roy regadra à côté d'envy et vit Riza qui discuter avec Enriqué, il avaient l'aire de bien s'attendre et en plus de ça ils se faisaient de vifs bisous dans le cou.

Tu sais Roy que Riza était avec moi en primaire avec les garçon ! C'est drôl hein ?

Oui,oui !

Bon bah serreo moi !

Quoi ?

Bah à ton vis !

Heu…. ?

Les quouilles !

Quoi !

Mais non gros con ! Et Enriqué ! Arrêt d'embrasser tas Riza toi !

Oki ! Mais non !

Bah tien Envy tu veux quoi ?

Heu….frites et poison !

Oki ! Et en boisson ?

Ya que de l'eau !

Je sai bien mais je diait ça pour rire ! Attend !

Quoi ?

Ne prend pas ce desert et est pas bon !

Mais c'est une salade de fruits avec que de l'ananas idiot ! C'est obliger que ce soit bon !

Bah non car l'ananas est avarier !

Oki ! Bon bah voilà Merci !

Merde ! J'ai dus faire attendre les autre !

Mais non ! Ya plus que nous !

Oki !

_Roy remarqua qu'Envy avait pri son fidèles jus d'ananas ! Sa boisson préfèrer ! ( un tripe avec ma sœur ) Il servit Riza : _

_Tu veux quoi ?_

_Heu….frites et heu….._

_Le poisson c'est le meilleurs ! _

_Je sai ! Moi aussi j'adore ça ! cool ! une autre personne qui aime le poisoson _

_Wai en plus même si celui du self est dégueu, il sera toujours meilleur que cette foutu entre côte qui a le goût d'un rat mort !_

_Ha ! ( elle sourit ) bon bah voilà, c'est bien merci ! _

_Ce fut au toure d'Enriqué, Roy avait bien envie de lui faire mordre la poussière ! Il commença par un : _

_Salut ! Alors…Depuis quazans t'es avec Riza ?_

_Heu….Trois ans !_

_Quoi ! Trois !_

_Bah oui ! Tout le monde ne change pas de meuf tout le temps Roy !_

_Heu….tu là rancontrer comment ?_

_Bah heu….à la plage ! _

_Oki !_

_Je te conseil de ne pas la faire chier ni de lui tourner autour !_

_Mais arrêt ! T'es parano ! Bon…heu…je te conseil…..l'entre-côte !_

_Oki ! Avec ?_

_Heu….le gratin d'épnard !_

_J'aime pas ça !_

_Mais on ne sans pas le goùt ! des épinard mais celui de la vase on le sans bien _

_Oki ! Bah merci Roy !_

_De rien salut !_

_Tu vas voir petit con !_

_Bah la suite bientôt ! Que je le voudrai ! Mais il me faut de l'encouragement ! Salut ! Mon anive c le 19 juillet donc si vous voulais m faire un cadeau……vous savez lequel faire ! Bisous ! Kikoo ! _

_Ça s'est fait ! lol _


	4. Chapter 4 : Pauvre fille

**CHAPITRE 4 : Pauvre fille….**

**Chapitre 4 Rated T très légerJe ne fais pas encore de MSi non mes parents m'engueulent si ils l'aprènent lol !**

Roy arriva en retard ce matin, il avait enfin fini ses corvées. En arrivant au collège, Roy avait environ 10 minutes de retard. Il rentra sans trop de mal dans le collège et s'apprêtait à aller en classe quand il entendit des pleures. Ça vient d'où ! On dirait ceux de Riza

Bizarre ! Je ne l'aie jamais entendu pleurer ! Roy hésita puis après avoir, regarder s'il n'y avait personne, il pénétra dans les WC. Il localisa les pleurs puis mis son orteil à la porte.

- Riza ? C'est toi ! C'est Roy !

- …….Ha… ..C'est moi…..

- Ça ne va pas ?

-……….

- Sort vite, on va se faire enguenillé ! ya un pion qui arrive !

- Alors entre ! Mais je ne sors pas !

- Okai ! Ouvre vite !

Riza ouvrit la porte et Roy y pénétra. IL était un peu à l'étroie tous les deux et sec sentait gêné. Roy était collé contre elle et avait très envie de faire des trucs avec elle. Il se contenta de sécher ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

- Ça va aller ma belle ?

- …….Oui… .Merci.

- Sourit un peu !

Riza lui sourit gentiment. Roy aimait ce son sourire et malheuresement pour lui… .Il ne put y résister plus longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Riza sembla très étonné, mais elle fut obliger de lui rendre son baiser car il embrassait très bien. Puis, il passa ses bras dans le dos de Riza et métamorphosa leur doux baiser en baiser passionné.

Riza poussa gentiment Roy qui fit alors une drôle de tête. Mais que venait-il de faire ! Il allai se faire tuer par Enrique, c'était sur et certain !

Riza le regarda dans les yeux puis lui dit surprise :

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Heu ? Désolé….. Ça doit être l'habitude.

- Je l'espère bien !

Roy là regarda, il avait vraiment honte de lui et devait se faire pardonner.

- Riza ! Si tu ne veux pas aller en cour….On peu aller trainer en ville !

- Heu….Okai !

Roy et Riza sortirent sans se faire voir du collège puis se mirent à rire comme des fous quand ils arrivèrent à une foire qui avait lieu toute la journée. À cette heure là, il n'y avait pas grand monde donc ce n'était pas très difficile de ne pas croiser de profs.

Roy acheta une barbe à papa et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Puis Riza, après plusieurs fausses menaces de Roy de se suicider, raconta à Roy pourquoi elle pleurait tout à l'heure.

- Bah en fait….Mes parents font que de se disputer…..ET je crois qu'ils vont divorcer….Et la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase… Enrique ne veut plus sortir avec moi….

Riza se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Roy. Le brun avait un peu honte le l'avoir fait pleurer à nouveau.

- Heu… Ca va aller Riza…..Je suis là.

- T'es vraiment un grand ami…

Le problème de Roy était sans doute le fait qu'il veule être plus qu'un ami de Riza.

- Riza….Pourquoi Enrique t'as quitté ?

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas très bien….Il avait l'air très bizare…

- Ha…Allez, pleures,ça fait de bien !

- Merci beaucoup Roy…..

Roy mordra dans la barbe à papa en face de lui et remarqua qu'il avait « sans faire exprès » confondu sa barba à papa avec celle de Riza et quand plus, il avait mordu à un endroit moullieé par la salive de Riza. Celle-ci, morda dans le même endroie que Roy avait mordu mais il préfèra ne rien dire.

- Roy…Tu ne veux pas aller dans les montagnes russes !

- Heu ? Bah elle sont hyper haute !

- T'as pleurs !

-Heu….Un peu…..

Riza lui sourrit puis lui répondit en gardant toujours ce même sourire :

- Pas grave ! Si tu as pleures, prend ma minime !

- Très drôle !

- Non mais sérieusement !

- Ha….Heu….Okai alors….

Ils montèrent dans les montagnes russes. Roy se mit à côté de Riza qui lui prit la main dans la sienne. Roy là trouva vite très douce et ferma les yeux en essayant d'imaginer autre chose mais malheuresement pour lui….

- Heu ? Roy !

- Quoi !

- Tu….Heu…

- Hein ! Quoi !

- Heu ? Regard entre tes jambes !

Roy regarda et je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il vut.

- Heu ? Merde ! Pardon….C'est juste que……

- C'est pas grave !

- Quoi !

Riza lui sourit tendrement puis elle ajouta :

- Les montagnes russes vont démarrer !

- Ha…Heu…Okai !

Il se mirent à rire. Le wagon démarra illico, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les wagons. Arriver à une grande monté lente, Roy serra un peu plus la main de Riza, prédisant une grande pente raide à toute vitesse mais….Rien ! Le train s'arrêta.Riza regarda en bah, elle avait le vertige et Roy aussi.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l 'un de l'autre.

- Ils vont pas nous faire le coût classique de la pane !

- Riza ! J'ai peurs !

- Gamin ! Ha ! Ca penche

- Gamine !

- C'est bon ! C'est pas le moment !

- Je veux pas mourir jeune !

- Pffffff !

Riza se pencha un peu pour voir si des secours arriver. Il n'y avait personnes ! Pas un chat !

- Et merde ! On est mort !

Roy serra Riza dans ses bras et elle trouva ça très agréable. Elle leva la tête et regarda Roy dans les yeux. La blondinette ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Roy surprit mais heureux, lui fourra la langue dans la bouche et la fit danser avec la sienne. Quand ils ures fini, Riza regarda Roy puis d'un aire triste, lui dit :

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Vraiment !

- Pas grave !

Roy se remit à l'embrasser, tendrement.

- Hum,Hum !

- Quoi !

- Non rien !

Et ils reprirent leur baiser. Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils s'embrassaient. Une personne les vu et appela les secours.

- Heu ? Pardon !Roy et Riza arrêtèrent et regardèrent l'homme qui semblait être un secouriste.

- Nous allons monter avec une échelle et vous faire descendre ! Surtout ne paniquez pas ! Heu ? Bah, voilà !

Ils descendirent sans problème. Ils optèrent ensuite pour acheter une pomme d'amour. Et après une longue matinée à la fête foraine, ils allèrent manger un morceau dans un faste food car ils n'avaient pas l'argent pour payer le resto.

- C'est quoi ce faste food ?

- Foody ! Tu connais pas,Riza ?

- Bah non…Je suis jamais aller dans un faste food !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père ne voulait jamais !

- Ha ! D'accord !

Après être entrer, Roy fit la queue pour prendre commande.

- Tu veux quoi Rizou ?

- Heu ?

-Un menu joyeux ?

- Parfait !

- Ha,ha,ha,ha ! C'est le menu enfant ! Avec le jouer !

- Très drôle ! Je prend la même chose que toi !

- Oki !

Ils allèrent sasseoir à une table et commencèrent à manger.

- Dit, Riza. Tu l'aime bien Enrique ?

Riza regarda Roy dans les yeux. Roy adorait quand elle faisait ça.

- Oui…Enfin, pas un peu beaucoup….Je ne l'aime pas bien mais beaucoup…

- Alors pourquoi tu m'a embrasser pendant 3 heures !

- A vrai dire….Je ne sais pas vraiment…Je crois que…

- Que !

- Que je suis peut être amoureuse de toi..

- A toi de me le dire !

Roy se pencha et embrassa Riza du mieux qu'il le pouvait et inconsciemment, il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et commença à lui caresser le dos. Riza en eut des frissons.Puis, ses mains de pervers, repartirent sur le devant et montèrent. Mustang namour commença à faire de doux baisers dans son coût.Roy n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'une grosse bafe lui fut donner sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

- Tu fais quoi au juste avec ma fille !

Roy leva la tête et vit et grand homme bien baraquer, bras musclés.

- Pardon…Heu…

- Papa….

Riza semblait avoir peur mais Roy ne voyait pas de quoi. Le père attrapa sa fille part le bras et l'emmena dehors.

Roy le suivit en courant et retrouva, loin des autre magasins et resto, Riza , par terre. Royounet, affolé, s'approcha de sasser et remarqua qu'elle avait un oiel au beurre noir.

- Rizou ! Ce conard t'as fraper !

- Arrêt Roy !

- Quoi !

Roy se fit prendre un coup de poing dans la figure, il atterit part terre et sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Puis, il vit Riza se faire prendre des coups de pied par on père, on plein dans la tête. Puis il la prit par le col et commença à les donner des coups de poings à volonté.

La pauvre Riza sentit ses jolies joues s'enfler, son ney couler, sa lèvre supérieur saigner, ses yeux pleurer et son cœur….Ce calmer….Elle avait du mal à respirer et elle sentait de forte mains lui serrer le coût.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que son père était en train de l'étrangler.

- AAArÊÊÊttt, PPPppapa….

Roy frapa alors le père de Riza dans le dos se qui lui fit lacher Riza mais Roy se fit prendre un gros coup de poing dans le dos. IL tomba à terre. La père de Riza là regarda puis lui dit :

- Je suis désolé sasser mais si tu ne m'obéis pas plus…Bref… Retourne en classe et je ne veux plus voir ce salaud de gosse ici !

Riza se mit à pleurer plus fort quand son père fut partit. Roy la serra dans ses bras.

- IL est taré ton père !

- Un peu….Mais il n'a jamais été aussi violent !

Roy embrassa Riza.

- Vient, on va à l'Hôpital et on va le dénoncer !

- On ! Il n'est jamais violent d'habitude ! Je pense qu'il faudra leur dire si ils nous pose la question, ce dont je suis sur, que des mecs nous ont frapper mais qu'on ne les connaît pas !

- Okai !

Roy aida Riza à se relever et prie,t un taxi avec le peu d'argent qu'il leur restait. Ils s'assirent et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient dans le même taxi qu'une prof du collège, elle se retourna et les regardèrent.

- Dit donc ! Le collège fait qua d'appeler chez vous et ils n'arrivait à joindre personne ! Vous expliquez ça comment !

- Bah, nos parents son pas là ! ET ya personne à la maison !

- Très drôle Mustang ! ET pourquoi êtes-vous blesser !

Roy s'apreta à ouvrire la bouche mais Riza parla à sa place :

- On s'est fait taper par des gens qu'on ne conaissait pas du tout….

- Mon dieu ! sasser, tu as une énorme trace au coût ! Il fallait appeler la police !

- Ils n'ont ont mi un revolver sur la tempe !

- Ne cris pas Roy !

- J'ai vraiment du mal à vous croire….Mais bon…Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Chauffeur, déposez moi aussi à l'hôpital !

- accord madame !

- Merci Mme Thiebot, vous ètes vraiment sympa !

- Ce n'est rien….

Quand ils furent arriver, Roy aida à ouveau Riza à marcher, Mme Thiebot qui n'était pas conne comprit vite son atirance pour la blondinette. ( l'attirance de Roy pour riza bien sur lol Faut pas se faire d'idées lol )

Roy trébucha, il avait mal à la jambe.

- Attend, tu vas faire tombé Riza ! Apuiez-vous contre moi !

Sans hésitation, ils s'aprochèrent à leur prof et remarquèrent son instin maternelle( elle va tuer si il lit ça lol )

Roy ne voulait qu'une chose : que Riza soit guérie et lui….ce n'était pas très important.

**Bon bah voilà Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic que je vais bientôt poster c 'est : des souvenirs bien profonds !**

**Pour l'instant car je vais ptêtre changer**


	5. Chapter 5 : chez les mustang

** un collège de malheur  
**

* * *

****

Après plusieurs radios, on apri que Riza n'avait « rien d'autre » (** bah di** **donc, beaucoup dire » )** quelques côtes cassés et du mal à respiré. Roy lui avait très mal au dos est était obliger de porté une ceinture **( pour dos )**. Ils avaient beaucoup souffert mais cette souffrance, ils l'avaient enduré ensemble !

Le mini Mustang ne voulait pas vraiment que Riza rentre chez elle alors, il la ramena chez lui. Ils rentrèrent dans une grande maison. Deux personnes d'un certains âges qui devaient être Monsieur et madame Mustang arrivèrent en courant.

- Roy ! Roy ! Tas prof nous a appeler ! Est-ce que ça va !

- Bof…Ca peu aller.

Les parents regardèrent ensuite Riza puis, leur regard se tourna vers Roy.

- Qui est-ce ?

La mère disignait Riza du doigt.

- Heu ? C'est Riza ! La fille qui a été taper en même temps que moi.

- Heu ? Bonjour mademoiselle.

Riza tendit la main à monsieur Mustang et qui se présenta.

- Je suis Jerôme Mustang, le père de Roy.

- Heu ? Enchanté !

Le père se tourna vers Roy :

- Et bien roy. ! Il est tard, ton amie devrai peut être rentrer chez elle.

Roy regarda Riza etentivement puis se tourna de nouveau vers son père :

- Heu ? Papa, Maman….Je me disais que…Riza pourrait peut être rester dormir ici car ses parents ne sont pas là pendant plusieurs jours et après ce qu'il s'est passé, elle a une peu peur de rester toute seule…

La mère de Roy regarda longtemps riza puis se tourna vers son mari et après quelques échanges, elle prit la parole :

- Mais oui ! Si tu veux mon ange **( ils vont rien refuser à un gamin qui Vien de se faire tabasser dans la rue )**

Roy sauta au cou de sa mère :

- Merci beaucoup Maman !

Riza regarda la mère de Roy puis lui sourit :

Merci beaucoup madame Mustang.

- Tu es adorable.

Ils allèrent manger, le mère de Roy était un vrai cordon bleu mais Riza devait un peu s'efforcer à manger car elle n'avait plus faim avec tout ça. Puis Roy montra sa chambre à Riza.Une petite chambre avec une étagère contre le mur sur laquelle quelques livres, bandes dessinées,figurine, étaient alignés.

Riza sentit une main sur sa cuisse, elle sa tourna et vit Roy.Son visage était si près du sien qu'elle pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et qu'elle pourrait sans doute se contenter dans l'O2 **( oxygène lol )** de Roy pour respirer des heures.

- Roy !

Roy la prit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrassé. Il la plaqua contre le mur, malgré sa douleur. Elle le poussa doucement :

- Roy ! T'es parents !

- Ha ! Heu ? Pardon….

- C'est rein t'inquiète pas roy.. ..

- non j'ai bien comprit….Tu ne m'aime pas...Ok….

- Roy ! bien sur que si je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

* * *

**Alors ? je sais,je sais... It's short " mais bon,mais bon que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? **


	6. Chapter 6 : Une vie de palmier

**Chapitre 6 :** **Une vie de palmier**

**Ndla : ahahaha….Ok ! J'ai mi du temps à écrire la suite mais bon… Joyeux Noël à par ça**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce titre mais il est bien approprié…**

**Je sais on dirait pas mais cette fic est comique !**

**Enjoy !!**

* * *

- Envy ! Réveille toi !

- Grrr….

Envy sortit de son lit en boudant il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.Lust lui souriait d'une manière qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment.

- Quoi ?!

- Ca va t'énerve pas mon beau.

-Tssssss….

Elle ricana et Envy lui balança son bol à la figure.

- Espèce de con !

- Ahahahah…La vielle !

- Parle pour toi ! Moi j'ai 7 ans et toi t'as 400 ans !

- 413 pour être précis.

- Sale vieux !

- Vieille folle !

Ils se coururent après et s'insultèrent pendant bien ½ heure. Glutonny arriva.

- Faut pas gaspiller la nourriture, pas bien !

- T'as gueule le gros !

Il regarda Envy avec des yeux mécontents et…Alla manger le frigo.

Envy le regarda puis lui dit :

- Passe moi un jus d'ananas.

Glutonny lui en envoya un comme prévu. Envy l'ouvrit et but tout.

- Tu ne pense qu'a boire ton jus d'ananas !

- Tiens la vieille folle est tours là !

- T'as gueule !

Elle lui coura après.

- Je suis sur que Dante ne serait pas contente d'apprendre ce que tu fais dans une école primaire !

- C'est un collège !

- Ca change rien ! Les enfants ont la même mentalité, ya que l'âge qui change !

- Moi au moins je m'instruis !

- N'importe quoi…Tu sais déjà tout ce que tu apprend là bas !

- Même pas vrai ! Il y a des trucs que je savais pas…

- Je suis sur que tu as des 20 partout.

- Non ! Des fois je fais s'emblant de me tromper.

Envy s'arrêta et Lust le bouscula, ne sachant pas s'arrêter.

- T'es trop con ! J'ai maleuh !

- T'as des rhumatismes la vieille ?!

- Trop drôle !

- Il le faut bien !

- Espèce de palmier.

Envy s'arrêta nette. Il regarda Lust un instant.

- Espèce de pute !

Lust sortit des ongles et voulut trancher une feuille du petit palmier.

- Connasse !

On entendit une voie grave puis Dante arriva.

- Qu'est-ce que se passe encore ici ?

- C'est Envy qui a commencé !

- Même pas vrai ! C'est toi qui faisait que de me regarder.

- Oui mais tu m'a traité de pute !

Dante regarda Lust puis fut obliger de lui dire la triste vérité.

- Tu sais Lust…Il n'a pas complètement tort.

- Quoi ?!

Envy se mit à rire.

- Je vous hais tousses !!!!

Lust partit en pleurant.

Après avoir finit son petit déjeuner, Envy se passa un peu d'eau sur les cheveux puis s'habilla. Il fit son exercice sur mathématiques qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire à cause de sa mission d'hier.

Après il partit vers le collège, doucement, en sifflant. Quand il arriva il fut accueillit pas Yondaime t lui serra la pince. ( Mais non je n'insulte pas Envy ! )

- Ca va toi on dirait…

- Mouai…

- Roy et Riza ne sont pas là. Ils sont blessés ou je sais pas quoi…

- Le jour du grand contrôle de 4 page, sur 100 points du prof d'histoire Géo ! La chance !

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe quand ils virent un groupe de jeune pétasses et de types avec des têtes de jeune premiers.

Ils rigolaient de quelque chose. L'une de ces choses arriva à l'oreille d'Envy : - Oui je t'assure, j'ai vu Riza se faire taper par son père !

- Le salopard !

- Oui c'est clair !

Envy continua d'avancer, mais au font il était un peu perturbé. Il croisa Mme Leporc, un professeur de biologie qui venait de faire tomber des papiers.

- Van, tu peux m'aider à les ramener, sil-te plais ?

Envy se tourna vers elle s'apprêta à ramasser puis se dit : « c'est bon ! Je suis un homoculi, je suis beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, j'ai pas à lui servir de boniche ! «

Envy donna un coup de pied dans les papiers puis remarqua que l'un d'eux était un contrôle de Roy Mustang qui avait eu un 20/20, pas étonnent car c'était sur la reproduction chez les êtres humains.

Il fit parcourir la feuille sous ses yeux et remarqua : » Il y a pleins de fautes d'orthographes ! Comme à cette phrase : _la fame posèdent un vagin et l'home un penis_, ou encore : _les_ _spéramotizoïdes de l'home_ et : _les sovule de la fame._

Envy se tapa la tête contre le front puis se dit : « il a de la chance que les fautes ne comptaient pas ! « Il balança la feuille dans un coin puis partit.

Franchement, avoir un contrôle le lundi matin en 1er heure ! Ca me saoule !!!

* * *

**Alors c'était comment ?! Un peu court peut être ? L'attente à du être longue.. Par grave ! J'ai une peluche de Roy maintenant ! I'm very happy !**


End file.
